An apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, if not in operation during a certain period, shifts from a normal mode to a power saving mode so as to make power consumption reduced. The apparatus shifts to the power saving mode if a period (shift period) during which there is no input or operation from an operation section or there is no reception or execution of a job such as a print job passes a certain time. A user uses a default setting period as the shift period or sets the shift period by himself/herself.
In the conventional apparatus, the user cannot grasp times indicating how much times the apparatus shifts to the power saving mode actually. Further, in the conventional apparatus, the user cannot grasp whether or not the set shift period is optimum.